Bal masqué
by Hermy-love D
Summary: Après la mort de son premier amour Ron, Hermione ne veut plus rien faire, et certainement pas aller à la fête des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, sa meilleure amie la force à y aller. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra
1. Chapter 1

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir et l'honneur de vous inviter au_

_Bal des anciens élèves de notre chère école qu'est Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez si joint le carton d'invitation ainsi que le thème_

_du Bal. _

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir le carton et découvrit le thème sans étonnement. C'était un Bal masqué, rien de plus ordinaire et classique. La jeune femme rangea le carton dans le tiroir de son bureau et s'affala sur son canapé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La guerre était terminée depuis seulement cinq mois. La douleur était encore présente pour certains, et l'idée d'une fête n'était pas forcément la bienvenue. L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Giny.

-Dit Gin'

-Oui ?

-Tu vas y aller toi au Bal des anciens élèves ?

-Bien sur ! Toi non ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai pas envie. Depuis la mort de Ron, je n'ai plus envie de rien.

-Oh allez 'Mione, tu ne vas baisser les bras ! Ce n'est pas dans le caractère d'une Gryffondor ! lança la rouquine fièrement

-_Ancienne_ Gryffondor. Non Ginny, je n'irais pas, je n'en ai pas la force.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione ! Je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui ! Parole de Weasley !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Ginny se leva en tirant la brunette du bras.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'emmène au Chemin de Traverse ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas aller au Bal en pantalon quand même ?

-D'accord, soupira la jeune femme. Mais à une condition, après je veux une glace !

-Va pour la glace ! Allez dépêche ! Les magasins ferment dans deux heures !

-Oh, j'arrive !

L'ancienne Gryffondor eu juste le temps d'envoyer son hibou avant de partir.

Une fois arrivées, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans tous les magasins du Chemin de Traverse, si bien qu'Hermione en avait mal aux pieds. Ginny l'emmena dans un énième magasin. Il était gigantesque et il fallut seulement trente secondes à la brunette pour perdre son amie des yeux. Elle soupira et entama un rayon de robes. Elle trouvait toutes ses robes trops vulgaires et trop courtes. Sauf une. La dite robe était bleue nuit, descendait jusqu'au genoux et avait un léger décolleté. Hermione la prit et fila aux cabines d'essayages. Une fois la robe enfilée et après être sortie de la cabine, elle se regarda dans un miroir. La robe lui allait à merveille, elle époustait magniquement ses formes sans pourtant paraitre incandescente. Elle fit un tour sur elle même, et alla chercher Ginny.

-Wouaw, la miss s'est fait belle on dirait !

Hermione se retourna, enfin il était là.

-Merci Blaise

-Mais de rien ! Pourquoi m'as tu envoyé un hibou ?

-Pour que tu me sauve de ce cauchemar ! Ca fait des heures qu'on me force à faire les magasins ! J'en peux plus, aide moi ! supplia-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus

-Zabini je t'interdit de faire sa ! Si tu l'emmènes tu peux dire au revoir à tes bijoux de famille et je suis sérieuse ! fulmina la rouquine qui se raprochait d'eux en fronçant les sourcils

-Désolé Hermione, la mission sauvetage sera pour une prochaine fois !

-N'y pense même pas ! menaça Ginny

Les deux amies allèrent payer leurs articles pendant que Blaise attendait patiemment devant le magasin. Une fois réunis, tout les trois s'en allèrent pour le magasin de glace de Florian Fortarôme.

-Alors Zabini, pas trop dur ton travail en ce moment ? lança la rouquine

-Ca peut aller, mais on ne peut pas dire que veiller jours et nuits sur des prisonniers ingrats et imbus d'eux mêmes est de tout repos

-C'est sûr

-Je regrette les détraqueurs parfois

-En attendant c'est pas en disant ça que tu vas gagner ta vie, assura Hermione

-Tout juste la miss

Blaise avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler Hermione la miss depuis que cette dernière avait hurler sur les méfaits des concours de beauté.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est énervant !

-C'est bien pour cela que je continue, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

La brunette soupira. Blaise pouvait parfois être tellement énervant que tous ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était lui donner des claques à répétition.

-Sinon, comment ça ce passe avec Milicent ?

-Plutôt bien, même si parfois elle me casse les pieds. Elle est surexcitée avec l'approche de notre mariage

-J'imagine, et comment va.. commença Hermione d'une voix mal assurée

-Drago ? Ca à l'air d'aller malgré le fait qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui remonter le moral

-Prend lui une glace a la menthe et au chocolat, c'est ca préférée


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre deux de cette aventure palpitante (ou pas) ! Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

_-Prend lui un glace a la menthe et au chocolat, c'est sa préférée_

-Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Blaise en haussant un sourcil

-Oh, euh... Il a du me le dire

-Et quand ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter alors explique moi comment tu peux savoir ça

-Sa copine me l'a dit, t'es content ?

-Sa copine ? Mais ça fait trois mois..

-Qu'il est plus avec elle, oui je sais ! coupa Hermione agacée par toute les questions de son ami

-Du calme la miss, c'était juste une question

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Bon, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard pour le boulot, à toute ! lança-t-elle

-A plus la miss

-A plus 'Mione ! lança Ginny

L'ancienne Gryffondor, se leva , se mit a marcher rapidement et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle pour transplaner tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son lieu de travail, elle eu un élant de nostalgie. Elle entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en se remémorant quelques souvenirs. La brunette arriva au bureau du directeur

-Hermione ! Comment vas tu ? lança une voix assez lointaine

-Bien et vous professeur ?

-Oh ne m'appelles pas professeur, cela me donne l'impression d'être une relique ! Appelle moi Minerva !

-Très bien Minerva

-Premier jour, pas trop nerveuse ?

-Non, ça va

-Alors, voici ton emplois du temps, tu t'occuperas principalement des cinquièmes années

-D'accord

-Ne leur donne pas trop de devoirs, soit gentille mais sévère et tout ce passera bien

-Pas de problèmes, je faisais pareil avec Harry et.. Ron

-.. Ton premier cours commence dans une heure, d'habitude je fais visiter le château aux nouveaux professeurs mais toi tu n'as pas besoin, tu connais l'endroit par coeur

-En effet je connais l'endroit par coeur mais une petite revisite ne me ferais pas de mal

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Hermione fit non de la tête, rangea son emplois du temps dans son sac et partit s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de l'école.

A chaque pas, un nouveau souvenir venait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un sourire aux coin des lèvres. Elle passa devant le parc et se rappela avec un air fier sur le visage le magnifique coup de point qu'elle avait envoyé à Malefoy en troisième année. Elle monta chaque étage, gravit chaque escaliers et tout cela en peu de temps. Elle regarda sa montre, son cours commençait dans moins de vingts minutes. Elle était un peu nerveuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle donnait des cours. Elle enseignait la métamorphose et cela lui convenait très bien.

-Miss ! Vous devriez être en cours !

Hermione se retourna, surprise qu'on la prenne pour une élève.

-Excusez moi ? Je suis la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose et non une élève. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Oh, pardonnez moi.. Mon nom est Matt, Matt Findler, je suis professeur de potions, et vous ? Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Hermione Granger

-La Hermione Granger ?

-Vous en connaissez d'autre ?

-Oh je euh.. pardon non ce n'est pas.. Mon fils vous adore en faite

-Vous avez un fils ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? prononça la brunette, intéressée

-Il s'appelle Michael, il est en cinquième année. Il faut que je vous laisse j'ai cours, on se revoit plus tard !

-Au revoir !

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir son emploi du temps et se précipita vers sa salle de classe, elle avait des premières années, ça n'allait pas être trop compliqué. Elle entra et se dirigea vers son bureau, marqua son nom sur le tablau et se présenta.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je donnerais le cours de métamorphose, avez vous des questions ?

-Moi Professeur !

-Je t'écoute

-Vous allez nous apprendre quoi cette année ?

-Vous le verrez par vous même, d'autres questions ?

-C'était comment la guerre ?

Toutes les mains étaient levées, impatientes.

-Des questions qui ne portent pas sur la guerre ?

Aussitôt, touts les bras se baissèrent, à ce moment précis on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

-Bien, la première chose que nous allons apprendre est comment transformer un animal en verre d'eau

Hermione sourit, elle faisait exactement comme Mcgonagall à son époque.

Les cours se passèrent tous biens. Hermione se sentait à merveille, même si elle était épuisée de sa journée. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle se retourna.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Hermione

-Ce n'est pas grave Matt, que voulez vous ?

-Oh et bien quelques professeurs et moi allons boir un verre au Trois Balais, si vous voulez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous

-C'est gentil Matt mais je dois partir, une amie m'attends. Une prochaine fois peut-être

-Oui.. C'est pas grave. marmonna Matt, visiblement déçu.

Il partit avec une mine déconfite. Hermione ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'établissement et transplana dans son petit chez soi. Elle alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et rejoignit Ginny à la cuisine.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? lança la rouquine qui avait entendue son amie arriver.

-Si tu savais Gin' c'était super ! Les élèves étaient à l'écoute et gentils et la pluparts étaient vraiment captivés ! C'était.. Magique !

-Je suis contente pour toi 'Mione ! Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait !

-Oui, combien sommes nous déjà ?

-Sept !

La brunette s'empressa de poser le couvert et rajouta quelques bougies pour l'ambiance. La table était parfaite maintenant. Hermione alla ensuite ranger tout l'appartement et le nettoyer de fond en comble, même si les invités ne restaient pas dormir, elle aimait que l'appartement soit impeccable. Une fois tout cela terminer, elle alla s'affaler sur le sofa du petit salon. Elle souffla un bon coup.

La sonnette retentit alors dans la pièce.

-Tu vas ouvrir ! dit Ginny. J'ai les mains occupées

-J'y vais !

L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva donc et alla ouvrir aux premiers arrivants. C'était Luna et Neville.

* * *

Voilaaa ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Je sais que vous me détestez et je me déteste de vous faire poiroter mais inspiration ne veut pas toujours être mon amie hélas... Bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

* * *

-Neville ! Luna ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione en s'écartant du seuil de la porte pour les laisser passer.

-Bien et toi ? Les nargoles n'ont pas envahi votre appartement ?

-Non Luna, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment tu vas Neville ?

Le couple s'assit sur le canapé et Hermione s'assit en face d'eux.

-Tout va pour le mieux. J'ai appris que tu travaillais à Poudlard, on va se voir souvent alors !

-Oui, c'est super

Hermione sourit. Elle entendit de nouveau la sonnerie retentir et se leva. Elle s'avança dans le vestibule et ouvrit.

-Harry !

Ce dernier fit un câlin à sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer et de poser son parapluie.

-Comment tu vas 'Mione ? Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu !

-Trop longtemps à mon goût !

Ginny, qui venait d'entendre le nom du survivant se hâta dans le vestibule et sauta littéralement dans les bras de ce dernier.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi Gin'

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Harry rejoignit les autres au salon. Luna attaquait déjà les petits fours. Hermione alla aider Ginny. Elle enroula un tablier autour de sa taille et prépara la béchamel.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider 'Mione, je peux me débrouiller tu sais

-Tout le monde a besoin d'aide

Hermione finit la béchamel et commença la sauce pour la salade. La sonnette retentit. Hermione alla ouvrir, tenant le bol d'une main.

-Bonsoir Granger

Le bol glissa et se fracassa contre le plancher sous le choc que venait de recevoir l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Malefoy ?

-En personne

Il sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents parfaitement blanches. Ginny n'avait pas prévu la brunette que Malefoy viendrait ce soir ! Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, laissant le blond étonné dans le vestibule.

-Pourquoi il est là ? murmura Hermione

-Par ce que je l'ai invité

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Par ce que c'est notre ami et le meilleur ami de Blaise

La brunette soupira, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui. Elle qui croyait pouvoir passer une soirée sympa. Malefoy s'était assis sur un fauteuil et dégustait tranquillement un petit four. Hermione alla s'asseoir à son opposé complet. Au loin, on entendit une porte claquer et des pas se rapprocher.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança Blaise

-Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry

-Bien, très bien.

L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Seul Neville et Luna semblaient s'amuser. Ginny appela tout le monde afin de pouvoir passer à table. Hermione ne cessait de garder la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas croiser _son _regard. Les invités ainsi qu'Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent à table.

000000  
Les discussions fusaient au dîner. Tous parlaient et riaient, tous sauf Hermione. Elle avait la main crispée sur sa fourchette et n'avait pas touché à une miette de son assiette. Les autres s'amusaient, se remémorant les temps à Poudlard…

-Tu te souviens de ça Hermione ? s'esclaffa Harry retenant son rire dans sa gorge

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-En troisième année, le coup de poing magistrale que tu as offert à Malefoy !

-Oh ça !

Harry ne put retenir son rire une minute de plus. Quelques rires étouffés le suivirent. Hermione quant à elle lâcha un simple sourire. Il est vrai qu'elle avait particulièrement été fière de son geste cette année-là.

-Comment ne pas s'en rappeler, murmura Drago en se renfrognant.

-Tu l'avais mérité en même temps, lança Hermione à moitié sur le ton de la rigolade

-J'étais idiot à cette époque

-Par ce que tu ne l'étais pas il y a trois mois ?

-Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus Hermione ! la menaça Drago

Un ange venait de traverser la pièce. Plus personne ne parlait et tout le monde avait le regard qui vacillait entre Hermione et Drago. Personne à par eux deux ne comprenaient le sens de cette phrase.

-… Je vais chercher le dessert

Hermione se lava et se précipita vers la cuisine en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et s'assit sur une des chaises.

« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, ils vont tous être au courant maintenant »

-Hermione ça va ?

-Oui, j'arrive..

La brunette sortit le dessert du réfrigérateur dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes et rejoignit les autres. Elle déposa le dessert sur la table et s'assit en ne faisant pas attention aux yeux curieux autour d'elle. Ginny servit plusieurs parts de gâteau. Le repas était silencieux. Il fallait que quelqu'un parle, sinon le malaise resterait entier jusqu'à la fin.

-… Hermione, il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda Harry

-Rien du tout, j'ai seulement affirmé que Drago était toujours idiot

-Merci du compliment

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione rougit, Drago lui, frissonna en voyant ses grands yeux chocolat la fixer l'espace d'un instant. Cela leur rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Tous les invités avaient repris leur conversations comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, Hermione fut le centre des conversations. Son nouvel emploi en était pour beaucoup, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore annoncé et que tout le monde voulait savoir, enfin surtout les filles. Elles les faisaient tous patienter, et à vrai dire elle adorait ça. C'était son truc d'énerver les gens pour un rien, comme... Comme Ron. Il lui manquait terriblement. Ses cheveux roux en batailles et ses tâches de rousseurs, c'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, avec sa bêtise. Elle soupira discrètement, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit ici avec elle aujourd'hui. Pas seulement pour elle, aussi pour Harry. Il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait disparu. Il n'avait plus le même sourire qu'avant. En fait, tous les proches de Ron avaient changés. Tous les Weasley étaient anéantis, ils avaient deux morts dans la famille…

-Alors Hermione tu nous la dit ta nouvelle si impressionnante pour nous ! j'en ai marre d'attendre

-D'accord, je vais vous le dire puisque que tu insistes tant, soupira l'ancienne Gryffondor

-Allez crache le morceau !

Hermione soupira. Décidément, Ginny pouvait se montrer plus que têtue parfois.

-Cela fait environ une semaine que je travaille à Poudlard, et alors que je rangeais mes affaires…

-Mais dit !

-J'y viens, un collègue très sympa, m'as demandé de dîner avec lui

-Et ? C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive 'Mione, mais tu les remballes tous

-J'ai dit oui cette fois

Ginny fit les yeux ronds, elle regarda Hermione avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, pour elle.

-Mais c'est super ! il faut qu'on te coiffe, qu'on te maquille et qu'on te trouve une robe, après on ira aussi…

-Stop ! Ginny, je te remercie de ta précieuse aide mais je me débrouillerais seule

Ginny bouda pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Blaise sur les Harpies de Holyhead.

Tous les invités étaient à présent assis au salon, avec café, thé et chocolats sur la table basse. Drago était songeur. Il repensait à ce qu'avait annoncé Hermione. Elle avait un dîner, avec un homme.

« Pourquoi je m'embête avec ça. Ça ne me regarde pas et puis je m'en fiche »

En tout cas, il essayait de s'en persuader. De toute façon, autre chose l'énervait, et ça la concernait encore, _elle_. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces mots, dire cette phrase qui avait failli tout faire basculer. Il ne fallait qu'elle n'en parle à personne. Sa réputation était en jeu ainsi que l'honneur de sa famille. Non. Drago n'avait pas changé en ce qui concerne l'honneur et la dignité. Le sang Malefoy coulait dans ses veines. C'était plus fort que lui. Son éducation était ancrée en lui, même si maintenant il pouvait supporter Harry et ses amis. Il faisait cela surtout pour Blaise. Ce dernier avait noué un lien d'amitié fort avec Ginny et Hermione. Surtout Hermione.

-Je crois qu'on va rentrer chez nous, dit Neville en regardant son « bouton d'or » comme il aimait appeler Luna.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt

Ginny et Hermione allèrent raccompagner le couple jusque dans le vestibule et les saluèrent, puis elles retournèrent à la pièce principale.

-Je vais aller faire la vaisselle, annonça Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-Je viens avec toi

Il avait sorti la phrase d'un coup, naturellement, sans réfléchir. Drago se leva du fauteuil ou il se trouvait et rejoignit Hermione.

-Je vais rentrer aussi je pense

Blaise se leva et fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amis avant de partir. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Drago. Ce dernier nettoyait des assiettes avec Hermione dans le silence et le malaise le plus total. La jeune femme gardait les yeux baissés et se tenait le plus à l'écart de Drago. Ce dernier lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre. La même question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et fixa son regard quelques instants. Ses yeux faisaient ressortir toute la colère qui était en lui.

-C'est sorti tout seul.

-Tu as failli tout balancer je te signale

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Drago !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer son nom. A vrai dire cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une vraie conversation avec elle. Mais peu importait. Drago avait des choses à dire.

-De toute façon ce n'est jamais fait exprès, jamais de ta faute n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix d'Hermione faiblissait. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Tu es sûre de ça ?

Il était à présent tout près d'elle. Il suffisait qu'il ne fasse qu'un pas, et elle serait coincée. Drago pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier sur sa peau. Elle ne bougeait plus.

-Je…

-Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? C'était il y a trois mois, ma chère et tendre fiancée n'était pas encore rentrée…

-Arrête…

-Tu t'es introduite dans ma maison sans permission

-Arrête, susurra Hermione avec plus de force

Son cœur battait plus vite. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il fallait que la conversation se termine. Elle savait comment ça allait se terminer.

-Tu me parlais, tu criais que tu m'aimais…

-Stop, ça suffit…

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Tu m'as embrassée…

-Arrête ! cria-t-elle. Sort d'ici !

-Pas si fort…

-Sort d'ici _Malefoy !_

L'assiette qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main tomba au sol et se brisa. Ginny et Harry accoururent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rouquine, voyant l'assiette brisé et Hermione dans tous ses états.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, comme toujours

La rancœur pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Drago. Ce dernier alla récupérer ses affaires et partit sans dire un mot.

Hermione, elle, passa entre le jeune couple et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient ainsi. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle s'allongea et se recroquevilla sur son lit, comme une créature fragile. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se refusait de pleurer pour _lui_. Il l'avait blessée. En effet, elle lui avait avoué son amour, mais elle avait également perdue une grande amie ce jour-là. Oui, la fiancée de Malefoy était une grande amie. Elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que la personne qui l'avait présenté à Drago, c'était elle. Tout cela pour qu'elle finisse par les détruire tous les deux.

Ginny n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle craignait qu'Hermione la rejette. Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle céda et entra.

-Hermione je…

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas là. La lumière était toujours allumée, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle retourna au salon, auprès d'Harry.

-Tu l'as vu passer ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Mais d'Hermione !

* * *

Voilà ! Dites moi si vous avez apprécier dans les reviews ! J'accepte toute critiques ! sur ce bye ^^

Votre chère Hermy


End file.
